Die Rückkehr der Saiyas
by peachchanvidel
Summary: AU nach dem Kampf gegen Cell und Gokus Tod
1. Prolog

8 Monate waren seit Gokus Tod vergangen, seit dem Kampf gegen Cell. Chichi war über den Tod ihres Mannes noch lange nicht hinweg, doch in diesem Augenblick hatte sie andere Gedanken: 'Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre würde ich ihn jetzt kastrieren!'

Ein lauter Schrei...

Warten...

Warten...

Diese Warterei wurde immer nervenaufreibender! Es waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen, seit Chichi in den Kreissaal gebracht wurde, und es tat sich einfach nichts! Für Gohan war es einfach zum verrückt werden! Noch immer spürte man keine neue Energie!

Doch! Jetzt.. doch was war das..? 2 neue Energien? Und was war plötzlich mit Chichi los? Wieso wurde ihr Ki so schwach..? Das Ki begann unter die Grenze von normaler Erschöpfung zu sinken.. Gohan begann sich Sorgen zu machen.. was war da los!

Kurz sah er zu Bulma, Kuririn und seinem Großvater rüber, alle mit angespannten Blicken.. wartend.. Kuririn verzog keine Miene, entweder er bemerkte nichts ungewöhnliches oder er hatte völlig vergessen auf jegliche Energien zu achten. Naja.. vielleicht machte sich Gohan auch einfach zu viele Sorgen und das war ganz normal..

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit:

"Gratulation Frau Son! Zwillinge!"

Chichi lächelte schwach, fast gequält. Doch dennoch auch irgendwo ein wenig glücklich, aber.. würde Gohan mit den Zwillingen klarkommen..?

Sie wusste, dass es gleich so weit war.. gleich würde sie den letzten Blick auf ihre jüngsten Kinder werfen.. und dann Goku wieder sehen.

Ihr Ki schwand.

'Soll ich dir im Jenseits jetzt wirklich eine reinhauen.. oder darf ich dir endlich in die Arme fallen.. und muss dich nie wieder loslassen.. und darf endlich auf ewig bei dir sein..?'

Die Ärzte begannen zu bemerken, dass Chichi immer schwächer wurde, wollten versuchen ihr Leben zu retten, doch sie konnten nichts mehr tun, hiergegen konnte man nichts tun, sie lag im sterben.

"Hallo Schatz..", Chichi öffnete die Augen.. und sah in die von Goku.. diese Augen, die nur ihr Goku hatte, die sie so vermisst hatte.. nun hatte sie ihn endlich wieder..


	2. Alleine oder auch nicht

Morgennebel ließ die Konturen des kleinen Hauses im Bezirk 439 blass und verschwommen wirken. Der Nebel war sogar so dicht, dass kaum Licht durch die trüben Fensterscheiben fiel um den kleinen Jungen zu wecken, der im Inneren des Häuschens lag und schlief. Ein Jahr und vier Monate waren nun vergangen, seit Chichi bei der Geburt der Zwillinge, SonGoten und Su-chi, gestorben war, zwei Jahre, die für SonGohan der reinste Albtraum waren. Ungefähr zwei Monate nachdem Chichis Körper ins Jenseits verschwand starb auch der Rinderteufel an Altersschwäche und der Trauer über den Verlust seiner einzigen Tochter, die für ihn alles bedeutet hatte. Jeden Morgen musste Gohan feststellen, dass dieser Albtraum reinste Wirklichkeit war mit der er nun zu leben hatte, so auch heute. Nicht nur, dass er innerhalb eines Jahres drei Familienmitglieder verloren hatte, sondern er hatte auch all die Arbeit mit dem, was zurückgeblieben war, und diese hätte ihn sicher schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte Bulma ihm nicht geholfen. Er musste sich um die Verwaltung des Bratpfannenberges kümmern, dessen einziger möglicher Thronfolger er im Augenblick war. Zudem hatte er die eigentliche Verantwortung für die Zwillinge, denen sich Bulma aber glücklicherweise angenommen hatte. Außerdem wollte er dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachgehen weiterhin zu lernen um irgendwann einen guten Beruf erlangen zu können, er wollte sich einfach alle Möglichkeiten offen halten. Für einen normalen elf-jährigen Jungen wäre das sicherlich zu viel gewesen, doch Gohan hielt es irgendwie aus, auch wenn er selbst nicht wusste wie genau.

Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen gelegt als Gohan aus dem Haus ging um zur Capsule Corporation zu fliegen. Dies tat er jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück, seine Geschwister besuchen, die beiden letzten lebenden Verwandten, die er hatte. Schon vor ihrer Geburt hatte sich Gohan eines vorgenommen: Sie sollten kein sorgenvolles Leben führen, wie er, sie sollten bei ihren jetzigen Adoptiveltern wie andere Kinder aufwachsen, ohne kämpfen zu müssen. Dafür würde Gohan alles geben, wenn es sein müsste. Denn trotz allem gab er sich immernoch die Schuld für den Tod seiner Eltern. Goku starb durch seinen Stolz und seine Arroganz und Rachsucht, die seine Saiyajinseite ausgelöst hatte und Chichi starb an den Folgen, genau so wie der Rinderteufel. Es glich einer unglücklichen Kettenreaktion, Gohan war der Auslöser der auf seine Familie losging... würde er am Ende als einziger übrigbleiben? Oder würde es ihn am Ende selbst erwischen? Könnte er die Anderen vor sich selbst beschützen? Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Warum verstand er plötzlich weshalb sein Vater im Jenseits bleiben wollte? Wieso hatte er auf einmal so Kopfweh! Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf als würde er die Gedanken abschütteln wollen. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt so nachzugrübeln, irgendwie würde es weitergehen. Er durfte die anderen jetzt einfach nicht im Stich lassen. Egal was kommen würde. Er musste nur sein Bestes geben, das würde allen am meisten nützen. Aus Fehlern muss man lernen und darf sie einfach nicht wiederholen. Es klingt alles so einfach... Komisch, dass gerade Piccolo ihm das gesagt hatte, aber es war wahr.

Eigentlich war Piccolo der einzige, zu dem sich Gohan ab und zu zurückziehen konnte. Für Gohan war schon allein die Nähe seines Ersatzvaters und besten Freundes beruhigend. Sollte Piccolo doch wie immer gefühlskalt auf ihn herabsehen, es machte ihm nichts aus. Er spürte, dass Piccolo nur eine kalte Maske aufhatte, so war er eben. Es passte zu ihm. Ein Piccolo der zeigte wie verständnisvoll er sein konnte... musste ziemlich lächerlich rüberkommen.

Die meisten schienen zu glauben, dass Gohan zu Dende schnell ein brüderliches Verhältnis aufgebaut hätte, doch dem war nicht so. Schon nach wenigen Tagen war den beiden Kindern klar, dass ihre Pflichten und Interessen doch zu weit auseinanderlagen. Ein Gott konnte schlecht immer wieder in den Wäldern spielen gehen und für SonGohan war es grauenvoll Tag für Tag auf der großen Plattform über dem Quittenturm zu sitzen. Und so sehr Gohan Bulma, Kuririn und alle anderen Freunde seines Vaters mochte, so waren sie ihm einfach nicht so vertraut. Und egal wie viel man daran rütteln wollte, es waren die Freunde seines Vaters, nicht seine eigenen. Noch nicht. Vielleicht würde er in 10 Jahren als Erwachsener auch richtig dazugehören. Vielleicht würde er die nächste Generation, die Kinder der Z-Krieger anführen... vielleicht... Schon wieder dieses Kopfweh! Es wurde Zeit sich mal wieder abzulenken.

Endlich kam die Capsule Corp. in Sicht, was bei der Größe des Gebäudes nichts verwunderliches war. Doch was man schon von ihr wahrnehmen konnte, bevor man sie auch nur annähernd sah, waren die lauten Schreie die aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes kamen. Was war nur heute Morgen wieder in Bulma gefahren? Hatte Vegeta schon wieder seinen Schwerkraftraumraum in die Luft gejagt? Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, aber es war doch noch etwas früh dafür, also musste es wohl etwas anderes sein. Nur was?

Vor der CC angekommen legte Gohan seine Hand auf eine trübe Glasscheibe neben der Tür. Die Scheibe begann rot zu glühen, als eine blecherne Stimme erklang: "Identifikation abgeschlossen. Eintritt gewährt. Willkommen, Son Gohan!" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür.

Bulma wurde echt nie müde, wenn es darum ging der Gruppe Z etwas zu erleichtern. Sie konnte zwar nicht kämpfen, dafür tat sie aber ihr bestes die anderen mit allem zu unterstützen, was sie brauchten. So wurde auch die CC zu einer Art zweitem, drittem oder x-tem Zuhause für die Gruppe Z. Letztendlich waren sie doch wie eine große Familie. Gohan musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen: Onkel Vegeta, Opa Muten Rushi, Tante C18... alles klang so verdammt lächerlich!

Ja, C18 war nun seit mehreren Monaten mit Kuririn zusammen und lebte mit ihm auf der Schildkröteninsel. Erst vor 2 Woche hatte er ihr einen Antrag gemacht! Und C17 war auch wieder da, er wohnte allerdings nicht bei seiner Schwester, nein. Bulma hatte ihn aufgenommen, als Probefahrer für ihre neusten Autos! C17 der Crashtest-dummy... das Schicksal hatte komische Ideen! Aber alle schienen damit glücklich zu sein

Gohan betrat das Wohnzimmer, nicht ahnend, weswegen sich Vegeta und Bulma immernoch stritten. "Hallo Bulma, hallo Vegeta." "Hmpf" "Oh, hallo SonGohan, wie geht's? Und Vegeta.. gewöhn dir das Gehmpfe ab!" "Hmpf!" "Schon ok, Bulma, so ist Vegeta eben", Gohan grinste, es war nunmal so typisch... "Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach Goten und Su-chi schauen." "Dachte ich mir fast...", seufzte Bulma, der Junge schien sich immer mehr vom Rest der Welt abzukapseln, außer es ging um seine Geschwister. "Meine Mutter versucht, glaube ich, gerade die drei zu baden." "Oha, dann leiste ich ihr vielleicht besser mal Gesellschaft und helfe ihr mit der Rasselbande." "Gute Idee..." Und schon war Gohan im Flur Richtung Badezimmer verschwunden. "Siehst du? Für ihn wäre es sicher auch nicht schlecht wieder Verwandte zu haben." "Klar... welche die er noch nichtmal kennt!" "Aber-" "Kein 'Aber', Vegeta! Wir können sie nicht kontrollieren und wir bräuchten wohl ewig um hinzukommen! Das ist sinnlos und bereitet uns nur Probleme!" "Werden wir ja sehen!" "Hmpf!" "Jetzt fängst du aber damit an!" "..." "Nun gib mir doch einfach das Radar..."

Derweil bot sich SonGohan ein überaus lustiger Anblick: Mrs Briefs, im gelben Regencape, bei den Versuchen die drei Kinder zu baden. Das Badezimmer war überschwemmt und die Kinder erstaunlich trocken. "Benötigen Sie Hilfe?" "Schönen guten Tag, SonGohan! Ach was, ich komm schon klar-" Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen landete auch schon eine gelbe Quietscheente im Gesicht von Mrs Briefs "...oder auch nicht..." Gohan kicherte und näherte sich langsam dem Katastrophenzentrum. "Sicher, dass du kein Cape möchtest?" "Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen..." "In der Kommode neben dem Waschbecken... ach.. und Gohan... sag doch einfach du.. in gewisser Weise bin ich doch jetzt deine Oma." Gohan wurde leicht rot, bisher hatte er gar nicht daran gedacht. Wirklich peinlich, seine 'Adoptivgroßmutter' zu siezen, aber er war es nunmal so gewohnt. "OK... und danke.." "Schon gut." Mrs Briefs lächelte. Sie mochte Gokus Sohn. Er würde später sicher einen gutaussehender und wohlerzogener junger Mann sein, etwas, das sie sehr schätzte. Und nun da er sozusagen ihr Enkel war konnte sie ihn erst recht unter ihre Fittiche nehmen, was großmütterliche Liebe anging. Das Leben war schön, es gab schließlich Kuchen, Torten und jede Menge Plätzchen um die Enkel zu verwöhnen! Inzwischen hatte sich SonGohan ebenfalls ein Regencape um die Schulter gelegt und stand nun vor der Badewanne. Wieso kicherte Mrs Briefs wieder so seltsam? Naja, egal, auf in den Kampf!

Zwanzig Minuten mit viel Geschrei und Gelächter später waren Su-chi, Trunks und Goten dann endlich sauber, und das Badezimmer, dank der Haushaltsroboter, auch trocken. Während Mrs Briefs die Haare gefönt bekam war Gohan damit beschäftigt Goten und Su-chi anzuziehen, beziehunsweise Trunks dabei zu helfen. "Gohan...?" "Was denn, Trunks?" "...Hunger!" Gohan seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft diesem Schauspiel einmal nicht beiwohnen zu müssen: "Was muss, das muss wohl!" Letztendlich nahm er dann Goten und Su-chi auf den Arm und wendete sich an Mrs Briefs: "Kommen S..." Halt! Sie wollte doch geduzt werden. "Ähm.. entschuldigung.. kommst du...?" "Du kannst ruhig Oma zu mir sagen, ich liebe es Enkel zu haben!" "Ähm.. ok.. Oma..." Wieso klang das in seinen Ohren so abwertend! Ihr Vorname wäre ihm dann doch, weiß Dende, lieber gewesen. "Also, auf in die Küche! Ich hab heute morgen Plätzchen gebacken, die dürften inzwischen abgekühlt sein!" "Gerne!" Plätzchen! Wer backte so früh morgens bitte Plätzchen! Außer Mrs Briefs wohl sicher niemand. Aber immerhin ein erfreulicher Teil bei der sicherlich gleich folgenden Essensschlacht. Doch kaum waren sie aus dem Bad getreten kam ihnen auch schon Vegeta mit den Dragonballs in den Armen entgegen: "Kleiner! Mitkommen in den Garten, hopp!" "Was ist denn los, Vegeta?" "Erfährst du schon noch, also komm!" Gohan seufzte wieder: 'ade, Plätzchen...', dachte er noch, als er Mrs Briefs die Kinder in den Arm drückte und Vegeta folgte. "Ich heb dir was auf, SonGohan!" 'Und ich hab mich schon so auf seine Gesellschaft gefreut!'

"Wieso bist du eigentlich so nass, Knirps?" "Ich hab geholfen die Kinder zu baden." "Pft!" 'Kaum gewöhnt er sich das 'Hmpf' ab fängt er mit 'Pft' an..', Gohan schüttelte diese Gedanken wieder ab und besann sich auf weit aus wichtigeres: "Wozu sind die Dragonballs?" "Wart's ab!" "Wehe es dauert zu lang, ich hab heute noch genug zu tun!" "Halt dich zurück, Bengel!" "Du weißt genau, dass ich stärker bin." "Pass auf, dass du nicht größenwahnsinnig wirst!" "So wie du?" "Wohl eher respektlos." "Nein, nicht respektlos, aber ich zieh nicht mehr dauernd den Schwanz ein." Vegeta grinste: "Du wirst immer mehr zu einem echten Saiyajin!" "Bloß nicht..." Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie bereits im Garten angekommen waren und wurden erst durch Bulmas lautes Räuspern darauf aufmerksam. "Und du meinst, dass das wirklich gut geht?" "Bevor Freezer kam hatte es geklappt, wieso diesmal nicht auch?" "Weil ab sofort töten von intelligenten Lebewesen verboten ist?" "Jetzt hör auf mir dauernd zu widersprechen!" "Wer widerspricht hier wem, außer du dir selbst?" In diesem Augenblick kam C17 dazu: "Bin da... kanns losgehen?" Nun wusste Gohan gar nicht mehr was überhaupt los war. "Entschuldigung... aber könnte ich mal erfahren, worum es geht?"


End file.
